kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Seitarō Raigō
|romaji = Raigō Seitarō |hobbies = Tea ceremony |likes = Nerikiri (traditional Japanese sweets often served at tea ceremonies) |dislikes = Alcohol |dreams = The coming of a new age}} Seitarō Raigō is the kodachi user of the Hachiō Danzaiba and is a member of the Yami Armed Division. Appearance He is a very tall and muscular man with long black hair in a ponytail in the back. He wears dark sunglasses and a dark leather suit. He's seen with a sword on his hips. Personality He's a very serious man, as he takes his job very seriously. He's also perceptive, noting that Ryōzanpaku caged Diego and Alexander in Big Lock using their pride as martial artists. His disciples note that he's a very strict person. He's also very respectable, greeting the masters of Yami with great respect. He is willing to take the Elder of Ryōzanpaku to the inland to fight Ōganosuke Yogi Skills *'Master Swordsman:' As a member of the Hachiō Danzaiba, Raigō is a highly-skilled weapons user that specializes in swordplay. His weapon of choice is the kodachi (short sword) which he has mastered to a degree where he can perform multiple slashes at very high speeds. His main skills with the kodachi seem to be slashing and stabbing attacks, and when combined with his speed, Raigō can be a dangerous opponent. His mastery of Kenjutsu is so great that he can perform Shinto Gōrenzan, which is known as the highest level of sword mastery. He managed to hold his own against the Elder, while luring him to to the island to fight Ōganosuke Yogi and only received a light shoulder injury during their clash. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Raigō has displayed incredible speed, as seen when he was able to avoid setting off multiple land mines hidden in the snowfield on Big Lock. A true testimony to his skills is his ability to run on water, a feat only previously displayed by the Elder and Mikumo Kushinada. Likewise his reflexes are on par with his speed, as seen when managed to avoid multiple strikes from the ''Invincible Superman himself. *'Master Infiltrator:' Aside from his martial and weapon skills, Raigō has displayed master-level skill in infiltration. His skills are great enough to be chosen by the One Shadow himself to infiltrate Big Lock to give a message to Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo about the return of the Hachiō Danzaiba team. He displayed an inventive plan by using snowballs to trigger the laser defences and creating a smokescreen to conceal himself and running in zig-zags to avoid the minefields. He also displayed good disguise skills, though not enough to fool the Elder. *'Unique Ki': According to Mikumo Kushinada, despite being a Satsujinken follower, Raigō's Ki has a similar quality to a Katsujinken user's, because of this he is well versed in the fighting style of Katsujinken and can easily copy and learn the techniques of the Katsujinken, as seen when he was able to perform the "Infinity" combo attack with Kushinada, despite it being a move only Katsujinken users can properly perform. Yami/YOMI Saga Weapon Fighters Arc Raigō was one of the members of the Yami Weapon Division who set out to retrieve the Akabane Swords. He along with another Yami member went to retrieve two swords where they were confronted by Hayato Fūrinji. During the fight he was able to take his unconscious partner and escape much to Hayato Fūrinji's surprise. Titan Arc Following the fight with Ogata and Tanaka, Raigō was seen leaving the main base of Yami's with two of his disciples past Ogata The Eternal Sunset Arc He is next seen with his two disciples arriving at Big Lock. After get past the security and making his way in side, he goes to visit the two One Shadow, Nine Fists members that are currently imprisoned in there, Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo and comments on how it must be difficult for them to escape. It is then revealed that they could easily escape anytime they want, and that they are willingly staying there because they lost to Ryōzanpaku, and because they lost they must listen to the winners. They also commented on how they will escape only when there is a good enough reason for them to, to which he tells them both that the Hachiō Danzaiba team is gathering again, asking them if that was a good enough reason before telling them the One Shadow sent him to tell them this. After leaving, he notes that Ryōzanpaku imprisoned them using there pride as martial artists, which surprises him. Afterwards, one of his disciples ask if they should free some of the weapon masters imprisoned in Big Lock because they could be useful, to which he stated that they would be useful if they can escape on their own. Later, he disguises himself as a boat captain with the Elder on board, but his disguise is not enough to fool him and attacks him. The boat captain dodges and reveals a mask he was wearing and Hayato recognizes him as the Yami Kodachi user. When he asks if he was leading him into a trap, the Kodachi user flees as Hayato refuses to let him escape again and chases him on the water. He sees he's leading him to the island and accepts his challenge and sends him crashing down. They clash and Hayato manages to land a wound on the Kodachi user and Hayato asks his name and the man introduces himself as Seitarō Raigō. When Hayato asks what good bringing him to this island does him, to which Raigō states Ryōzanpaku has a "mental cage" for locking the One Shadow Nine Fists at Big Lock and they have devised a counter with a "fighting cage". Just then, Hayato senses a very large ki that feels like it's going to swallow the whole island and that though there's an eery calm to it and feels as if it's the ki of nature. When Raigō states his job was just to lure him to the island and that "he" will take over now, to which Hayato turns around and is shocked to see it's the leader of the Hachiou Danzaiba: Ōganosuke Yogi and faces off against the weapon's master to which Raigō states it is now checkmate. One week later, while Yogi and the Elder continue to fight, Raigō greets the masters of Yami. When Agaard comments they don't have Yogi with them Raigō says it was worth it stating they have the advantage in numbers and prepare to head out for the Eternal Sunset. He was later seen on the boat with the rest of the Hachiō Danzaiba members as Mihai Știrbey prepared to fight Shigure. However, Shigure instead takes on all seven, prompting Raigō to scold her for doing something to reckless. As Știrbey stops Miu and Kenichi from escaping, Raigō comments on how important this day is and how the cargo on the boat cannot be interfered no matter what. He then reveals the black flag of Yami so that the world can witness the Eternal Sunset. As Shigure cuts open one of the containers revealing gold, Raigō states there are 2000 tons of gold bars and is their military fund. As Shigure continues to fight Mildred Lawrence and Știrbey holds Kenichi and Miu hostage, Kenichi makes an opening by dancing oddly, prompting Raigō to smirk asking if Știrbey is going to let them escape. He then reacts surprised at the arrival of Christopher Eclair and Mycroft saving the disciples. Raigō then comments on how they didn't order for backup as he realizes the two masters are now against them. Before they fight, Raigō asks the terms of the government's request and Christopher replies that they were simply told to "stop you people" as he engages with Christopher. Christopher gains an advantage as Savate is suited to fighting on bad terrain, such as on a boat. Christopher manages to trap him using his Tornado Over Kick and comments on him lacking a weapon despite being from the weapon division. Christopher notices Raigō's kodachi and notices that he has been slashed, and Raigō comments that he subconsciously protected a vital spot. Once Shigure uses her Sōto Kyōrenzan, Raigō fights his shadow and allows her disciples to escape with Christopher and Mycroft. After Shigure's capture, Raigō asks to make sure that she has no means of escape, stating that chains or even a piece of cloth can become a weapon in Shigure's hands. Once the fighting across the world was taken cared of, Raigō returns to base to hear of Shigure's escape, prompting him to agree with Știrbey stating the security is terrible. He tells the others to set out and find her in the base. Once the Eternal Sunset was starting, he was seen along side Saiga as he asked if it was the proper time, to which Saiga agreed it was to start the Third World War. He then arrives on the battlefield where the Yami forces are fighting Ryōzanpaku, to which he delivers, what appears to be, a fatal blow to Kagerō Kii. Apachai charges at Mikumo Kushinada but is blocked and gets slashed by Raigō across the chest. The other Ryōzanpaku masters jump in to help with their combination attack but are stopped by a combination from Kushinada and Raigō. Akisame wonders if the Satsujinken have managed to work together but Kushinada says that Raigō is familiar with Katsujinken techniques and thus was able to synchronize with Kushinada. Deciding that it would be better if she went to the other battle herself, Kushinada seeks to end the battle against the Ryōzanpaku masters. She causes an opening for the armed division to land a fatal blow on each of the masters but Akisame unleashes his true strength and manages to catch all the weapons before they land. However Seitarō Raigō appears behind Kushinada and aims to stab Akisame, who is unable to dodge the attack. Kagerō Kii regains consciousness and blocks the kodachi with his hoe and lands a punch on Raigō as well which destroys his sunglasses as well. After witnessing Agaard, Cyril and Sōgetsu Ma ally with Ryōzanpaku, Raigō agrees with Kushinada to progress the plan further. The Ryōzanpaku masters, along with Cyril Rahman, Sōgetsu Ma, and Agaard Jum Sai are seen to have many injuries throughout their bodies as they face down Kushinada's group, with Kushinada's aura bearing down on them. Kushinada unleashes her technique (Kushinada Style: Thousand-Year Throw) as she slams the ground with her hand, causing many hands made from her aura to sprout from the ground. Cyril warns to not touch the hands as they will result in instant death. The members of the Hachiō Danzaiba take up their stances and utilize Shinto Gōrenzan, and Kensei activates Seidō Gōitsu. Once Agaard, Cyril and Sōgetsu are defeated, Raigō, Kushinada and Ogata face off against the Ryōzanpaku masters in a heated fight. Once Yami loses the battle, Raigō retreats with everyone else in complete defeat. Battle Log *Vs Hayato Fūrinji (undecided) *Vs Hayato Fūrinji Round 2 (undecided) *Vs Christopher Eclair (undecided) *With Hachiou Danzaiba (except Ōganosuke Yogi and Mihai Știrbey), Mikumo Kushinada, and Isshinsai Ogata vs Ryōzanpaku (except Hayato Fūrinji and Shigure Kōsaka), Cyril Rahman, Sōgetsu Ma, and Agaard Jum Sai (Lost) Trivia *His appearance (specially his pony tail) resembles to the real life actor Steven Seagal when he was young. *While the manga never stated it, he appears to be the sub-leader of the the Hachiō Danzaiba, as he was seen giving orders to the other members alongside Senzui and the members seem to respect him. * Before his name has been revealed he was referred to as Wakizashi User by the HSDK fan community. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User Category: Male Category:Characters